A Dream Worth Keeping
by Lestatic
Summary: The story of the marauders during their time at Hogwarts and partly their stories after Sirius' escape from Azkaban. Suckish summary but hopefully better story! Please be nice!
1. Looking to the Past

A Dream worth Keeping

**A Dream worth Keeping**

**I do not own or have any rights to any characters from the Harry Potter series. All other characters are my own.**

The dark haired wanderer sat alone disguised at the foot of his hiding place, gazing out upon the dying daylight. Rain was falling from the darkening sky, black clouds obscuring the falling sun. The sight before him was dismal with the exception of a lone image. A rainbow shone beneath the rain, stretching from the furthest end of the cold hills to the other. The faint ghost of a smile formed for a moment across the lips of the saddened face, aged beyond its years. With a heavy sigh, the troubled soul closed his eyes and allowed himself for a moment to think back to happier times.


	2. Morning Call

Sirius awoke with a start in his four poster bed. Sleepily, he turned onto his side and squinted across the harsh sunlight shining through the drawn curtains upon the occupied beds of his three room-mates. Scowling and rolling back over, he reached to his bedside table and retrieved his goblin gold watch. Rubbing his eyes to wake himself up he blearily checked the time. Eleven thirty. With a wicked smile, he pushed himself upright and swung his legs out of the bed. Reaching for his wand he walked into the middle of the slumbering dorm, pointed his wand directly at the ceiling and whispered an incantation.

Instantly, the sleepy silence, previously interrupted only be the snoring of one of the room mates, was broken spectacularly by a deafening, continuous beeping.

"Sirius!" A voice yelled. Sirius grinned and bound over to the owner of the voice, throwing himself on top of the body, who was clinging to his blanket, pulled over his head to evade the noise.

"Oi! You git!" Sirius shouted, at the top of his lungs, "Get up!"

"Five more minutes!" The irritated voice replied, shoving at Sirius from beneath the covers in an attempt to shift him.

"No," Sirius replied, throwing a punch to the leg, "Get up! Now!

"Nothing like a nice wake up call," Another, more cheerful, voice said.

Sirius spun his head. "Moony!" He laughed, "Good morning!"

Remus Lupin was sat bolt upright in his bed, perfectly composed, despite his abrupt awakening.

"Alright?" Sirius asked, still maintaining his position of applying as much weight upon his sleeping room mate in his attempt to wake him.

"I'm fine," Remus smiled, "Although, I think you may be suffocating James."

"Nah," Sirius said, "He's fine, aren't you Jamesie?"

"No," James grunted from beneath the blankets and with a sudden, mighty push, Sirius was thrown off balance and tumbled to the foot of the bed. Recomposing himself, he looked up with a grin.

"Alright mate?" Sirius scoffed.

"Alright, yeah," James Potter replied, eyes still half shut, "Except for the fact that some berk just cut off all air supply to my lungs."

"Don't be such a wuss," Sirius teased.

"Yeah! Don't be such a wuss," Squeaked the voice that belonged to the final room mate, Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh, shut up Peter," James said, attempting to roll back onto his side to go back to sleep, before being hoisted into a sitting position by Sirius, "Don't be such a brown nose."

"A brown nose?" Peter mused to himself, confused.

"We're right though," Sirius laughed, "You're supposed to be a big tough chaser and-"

"-I'd rather be knocked from my broom by a bludger than have you sitting on me," James sniped back, "What is it with you and waking up before the birds?"

"Actually," Remus said from beside the window having drawn the curtains, "I'd say the birds have been up for quite a while before him."

"Exactly, thank you, it's nearing noon," Sirius informed them all, "Which is why I was so kind as to wake you all up."

"Don't you think letting us sleep would've been kinder?" James challenged.

"Go ahead and go back to sleep then," Sirius replied, "If you want to miss the action,"

"Action? What action?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, there's a new kid isn't there?"

"And?" James responded, failing to see the big interest.

"Well, new target innit?" Sirius grinned, "And if it's some fit girl reckoning to be Queen-bee, Alyssa's reaction will be a laugh."

"It's lovely how much respect you have for your girlfriend," Remus chipped in.

"Well it's funny!" Sirius exclaimed, "She gets all hot headed about your dorky friend, imagine what she'll be like if this new bird is fit!"

"Hot headed about whom? Liv?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Sirius laughed, "Reckons cause she hangs around up here with you, I'm going to fall in love with her or something. As if."

"So she gets jealous of anyone?" James asked, curiosity glinting in his eye, "Even if the girls a freak and not that fit?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Evans would get jealous no matter how fit the bird was mate," Sirius said flatly, "So…are we going to check this girl out then or aren't we?"

"If you want," Remus shrugged.

"Yeah!" Peter agreed enthusiastically, seemingly pleased of having been given a choice, "Well, if you want to."

"Let's go." James nodded, finally.


	3. McNally, Pryce & Wyatt

When the four room mates walked into the Great Hall, it was apparent from the large crowd of students gathered around one house table in particular that the new student had already been sorted. The crowd were resigned around the Gryffindor table, the same house as the foursome belonged to.

With a cocky grin, Sirius lead the group forward to the gathered students. Upon reaching them though, the reception they were given was a far cry from that which they usually received. They boys, being the most popular and well loved students in their year, if not the whole school, were accustomed to being the focus of attention the minute they stepped into a room. But as they stood at the back of the crowd, presumably gathered around the new student, they went almost unnoticed with the exception of a couple of students nodding a smile at them before redirecting their attention over the heads of the crowd to catch a glimpse of the new student.

"What…" Sirius spat, "…is going on? Why is this new girl getting more attention than us?"

"I don't know," James replied, his eyebrows furrowed into a frown, "But I do not like it."

In the centre of the crowd, two students perched on the Gryffindor table. Henry McNally sat grinning at his new school mates. Questions were being fired at him from every direction.

"Where did you come from?"

"How come you're new in sixth year? That doesn't usually happen!"

"What school were you at before?"

"Do you know what dorm you're going to be in?"

"I would love to answer all your questions," Henry said, his voice was deep but gentle as he flashed the crowd a dashing smile, "But, I'm tired, if someone would be so kind as to show me to the Gryffindor Tower, I'm sure we can get to know each other properly when I've slept off the journey."

"I'll show you to the tower," A pretty girl sitting beside him offered before anyone else had had the chance to speak.

"That would be great," Henry grinned, looking the girl up and down and suspecting that she was aware of his doing so, "Shall we go?"

"Do lets," The girl replied, flashing a perfect smile of crystal white teeth, "I'm Alyssa by the way, Alyssa Pryce."

As Alyssa stood up and took Henry's arm, the thick crowd of milling students dispersed in her path, pushing those at the back of the crowd even further away but allowing Alyssa and Henry clearway to walk on undisturbed.

"It would seem you hold a lot of authority," Henry commented as they departed the Great Hall without any followers.

"Oh, I'm sure that wasn't for me," Alyssa smiled sweetly, tossing her sheet of silky chestnut hair over her shoulder, "I think they were just respecting your wishes, you're tired after all."

"Right." Henry said, although he doubted she spoke the truth, "Of course."

"What the bloody Hell was that all about?" Sirius spat to his friends as the crowd thinned out and they were able to get a clear look at the empty table where the new student had been sitting, "Have we just been ignored?"

"It would look that way, wouldn't it?" A voice said, "Looks as though there's a new top dog."

Sirius and James span around, their eyes narrowed, ready to launch an attack on whomever had just challenged their authority as the most popular students.

"You," Sirius said, his eyes focusing on his opponent, "What do you want Wyatt?"

"Nothing from you," Wyatt shrugged, looking straight past Sirius and James to Remus, "It was Remus I wanted to speak with actually,"

"Well forget it," James said, blocking Remus from view, "Not until you explain what you mean."

"Well it's fairly obvious Potter, I want to speak to Remus. Not you three morons." Wyatt snapped back sarcastically, "Do you get what I mean now?"

"Oh shut up, you loser," Sirius snapped, "You know what he means and if you don't tell us what that was about you'll be hanging from the Whomping Willow faster than you can say Merlins beard."

"You think I'm going to be more likely to tell you if you threaten me?" Wyatt challenged.  
"Do not test me." Sirius spoke slowly, clearly fuming, his hand instinctively diving for his wand. Wyatt's hand soon joined Sirius's and in moments the pair looked as though they were squaring each other up.

"Come on guys," Remus reasoned, "What's the point in fighting?"

"Because I'm sick of him and his arrogant, bullying-" Wyatt started.

"Oh come off it!" Sirius snarled, "Why can't you just grow up and accept what everyone else in this school does?"

"Oh," Whatt retorted, "And what's that?"

"That you follow the rules of the school," Sirius smirked. "The ones with the power,"

"Which so happens to be our rules and our power," James added, his face wearing the same smug expression as Sirius's, "So get over it,"

"I can't get over how pathetic you are," Wyatt groaned, "And I wish that you two would grow up because maybe then you would see that this 'power' that you think you have is all false. You don't even realise that they're only interested in you until the new big thing comes along. All everyone here cares about is the latest trend, which it would seem, is that new kid, not you. You're old news!"

"Oh yeah right," Sirius started, rolling his eyes in utter disbelief that Wyatt could think that anyone, particularly a new girl could compromise the marauders position of rulers of the school.  
"Yeah. Right." Wyatt said finally and with that disappeared across the Great Hall.

"I really hate her guts." Sirius said as Olivia Wyatt departed.


	4. Slippery Slope

After the events of lunchtime had passed, by nine thirty that evening the marauders were still none the wiser as to what exactly had caused the stir which had resulted in their momentary isolation. The boys had spent the rest of the day discussing what could have possibly caused it and made a point of spending the rest of the day in reinforcing their status by hexing whomever they pleased in retaliation.

"Well, I don't know what happened," Sirius announced, pushing around the remains of his jam tart from their late dinner, "But I think we should pull something pretty major."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure," Sirius admitted, "But something,"

"I know what you mean," Peter said, feeling brave as he nodded to Sirius, "I mean, if we got frozen earlier-"  
"Woah there cowboy, we didn't get frozen," Sirius said, "It was just a momentary loss of brain cells on their behalf,"

"But even still, he's got a point," James said, to which Peter grinned manically at his point being registered valid, "If they ignore us, even once, it's the start of a slippery slope, we need them to see us, otherwise they won't respect us. Bang goes the popularity."

"I thought we didn't care about popularity?" Peter asked, knowing immediately he should not have spoken again.

"We don't," James said, staring at Peter with mild disgust, "But then, we have always just had it, maybe we've just taken it for granted."

"It's not like you've been left in the shadows," Remus said, "To be fair,"

"We've," James said, with a firm look to Remus, "We've not been left in the shadows."

"But we don't want to be either right?" Sirius asked them, "We're the ones the whole year looks to as the leaders."

"Yeah, Sirius is right," James agreed, "They need us really and if there's a time when they think that they don't need us, even just momentarily, then pretty soon the whole system will fall apart."  
"Cause you're-we're that integral to the school system?" Remus smiled, his voice displaying a trace of sarcasm.

"Yeah, we are," Sirius said, "And then freaks like Snape and Wyatt will start to try and take over,"

"Not that people would choose them over us," James laughed, "But we don't want to be letting people get away with it,"

"Meaning anyone who does challenge us, we'll get back,"

"But worse. Ten times worse."

"Starting with Wyatt."

"Liv?" Remus asked, panicked, "Can't you just-"

"Don't ask us to forget about it Moony," Sirius began, "She tried to humiliate us,"

"I think she was just trying to prove her point," Remus reasoned.

"She raised her wand at Sirius!" Peter chirped, feeling he was earning his respect back by siding with Sirius and James.

"I know, but she walked away," Remus said, "And she didn't use it and no one saw."

"It's not the point though," Sirius said, "She might think she's gotten away with it today and try and do it again, when people are watching."  
"Moony," James said, "I know she's your friend, although I don't really get why but she always hassles us,"

"Yeah, but never in front of people," Remus said.

"But she still _always _hassles us," Sirius said, "And we never get her back because she's your friend, she's not even had a simple curse put on her."

"I know, I know guys and I appreciate it, I do, but she just goes running her mouth off before she even thinks about what she's saying," Remus said, panicking more now, feeling torn between his friends, "She just doesn't think what we do to people is very fair-not that I agree because I don't-well, sometimes I think-"

"Okay Moony, don't kill yourself mate," James said, "What say you talk to her, get her to let us be?"

"Yes. Of course," Remus sighed with relief, "Yeah, I'll do that."

"And what about this new kid?" Sirius asked, apparently having begrudgingly accepted James's proposal of Liv's final chance, "We gonna give 'em a proper greeting? Show them exactly who's boss?"

"Yeah," James said, nodding his head, "But tomorrow, right now, I'm wrecked."


	5. The Common Room

As the marauders made their way up to the Gryffindor dorm room to get to their dorm, it became clear that the lapse in all attention being focused on them earlier that day was only momemtary

As the marauders made their way up to the Gryffindor dorm room to get to their dorm, it became clear that the lapse in all attention being focused on them earlier that day was only momemtary.

Alyssa was sat in a large armchair by the fire, that Sirius deemed 'his' chair, looking bored, her legs crossed as she chatted absentmindedly to a gaggle of girls sitting on the couch beside the chair and giving Alyssa their full and undivided attention. The chairs and sofa surrounding the fire were nearly always occupied, as they were the best seats in the common room. However with their status, no matter who was occupying them before, as soon as the marauders walked up to them, the occupants moved to give up their seats. So it was no surprise that on their arrival next to Alyssa the three girls on the sofa and one on the armchair opposite Alyssa's sprung out to let them sit down.

James grinned as the girls left the sofa and threw himself down, Peter moved so quickly to join James on the sofa it was as though he was being chased by a mountain troll and Sirius sat down on the arm of Alyssa's chair, leaving only Remus, who had decided to decline the offer of taking the girls seat remaining standing.

"How's it going?" Sirius asked, throwing an arm around Alyssa's shoulder.

"It's going great now that you're here," Alyssa beamed, "Have you met the new kid yet?"

"Nah, not yet," Sirius shrugged, "We'll give her a proper welcome to the school tomorrow,"

"I see," Alyssa said, the tone of her voice mysterious.

"Why? Have you met her?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, only briefly," Alyssa smiled, placing a gentle hand on Sirius's knee and giving it a squeeze.

"And?" Sirius asked, "What is she like?"

"What is it to you?" Alyssa asked with a strange smile.

"It's nothing to me," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "Don't get jealous of her, she's probably a big old freak,"

"Oh, I'm not jealous of the new kid," Alyssa smirked, "As I said, I only saw them briefly."

"Alright then," Sirius shrugged, not really understanding why she had brought up the new kid if she had no issues with her, "Well, we're going to bed now anyway,"

"You are?" Alyssa asked, looking deeply disappointed that she would have to return to talking to the girls from before their arrival. "Already?"

"Yeah, we're beat," James said, standing up, followed by Peter.

"Alright then," Alyssa sighed, overdramatically, "I'll just relax down here I suppose,"

"Well, you can come up with us for a bit if you want," Sirius said, knowing she was hinting for an invite.

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden, if you're tired," Alyssa said.

"You won't be," James shrugged, "We're not going to bed,"

"We just can't be bothered to hang around down here," Sirius added.

"Oh, well, alright then, if you guys want me to," Alyssa grinned, glancing at the girls, who were watching her with a mix of awe and resentment at her closeness to the coolest boys in school. "I'll see you later girls,"

"Bye," They said, in unison, each with a fixed false grin as the marauders and Alyssa left the room.


	6. Alyssa's Mystery

As the group made their way up the stairs to the dorm, the boys all had a sneaking feeling that Alyssa was keeping something from them

As the group made their way up the stairs to the dorm, the boys all had a sneaking feeling that Alyssa was keeping something from them. Although most of the year did not see through Alyssa's act of sweetness and light, they seen her for her true self the moment they first met her. Alyssa was mischievous and had a habit of becoming very mysterious and indirect when she was plotting something. They had seen her only a few times that day which, in itself was strange as she normally stuck to Sirius like glue, but in the times they had seen her she was acting unlike herself and she never normally would have wanted to join them in their dorm to chill out with them, leading the boys to believe that she was planning something.

Despite James's suspicions about Alyssa's motives he doubted that they had anything to do with the marauders and so his main concern was to just relax for a while before retiring to bed and dealing with whatever Alyssa was planning in the morning. Unfortunately for him, he would not have the chance to wait that long.

As the second years strolled into their dorm they were surprised to notice that the curtains of the usually unoccupied four poster bed were drawn with a noise similar to breathing escaping from it.

"Who closed the curtains around the spare bed?" Asked Peter in genuine confusion.

"Why would anyone do that?" Remus reasoned, looking curiously at the bed, "Do you think there's someone in it?"

"What if there is?" Peter squeaked the casual tone in his voice now becoming more fearful, "What are we going to do if someone's in there?"

"Oh come off it you two," James scoffed, "Is this your idea of a joke? That the best prank you can come up with?"

"Ooh, closing the spare beds curtains," Sirius mocked, laughing, "I'm terrified,"

"I didn't do anything," Remus shrugged, walking past the bed, apparently deciding that it had been Peter's idea of a joke and after recovering a text book sitting down and burying his nose in it.

"Neither did I though!" Peter exclaimed, seeming scared now, "I didn't!"

"You've lost it mate," James laughed, sitting on the floor at the foot of Remus' bed, "That was the worst prank you've ever pulled,"

As Peter nervously passed the bed and joined James, Remus and Alyssa who had bounded over after James, Sirius remained standing near the spare bed, thinking. He was always very good at detecting when someone was lying, having stretched the truth numerously himself and from the seemingly honest reaction of Peter to the accusation of pulling a bad prank Sirius was coming to the conclusion that Peter's concern of there being an occupant may be genuine. Admittedly, Peter was not the brightest wand in Ollivanders, but nevertheless he was a marauder and closing the curtains of an unoccupied bed and pretending he thought there was someone in there hardly seemed a very worthy prank.

On the other hand, he thought as he walked slightly closer to where the others were sitting, besides Peter having of closed the curtains what other option was there apart from someone being in there.

"I'm creeped out," Peter said, nervously, eyeing the bed nervously as Sirius sat down, "I think that there's someone there,"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Peter," James groaned, "You pulled a rubbish prank and we saw through it, accept it."

"I don't think he did," Sirius said, suddenly, "I mean, what would be the point?"

"Aha," James laughed, "Nice try mate, but you can't save this one, no ones falling for it,"

"I'm serious," Sirius said, "I think we should have a neb,"

"Do you think someone is in there?" Alyssa grasped, dramatically clapping a manicured hand over her mouth.

"Well, I dunno," Sirius said, truthfully, "James, lean over and pull 'em open would you?"

"And get whatever you've set up behind them shot at me?" James scoffed, "I doubt it! You do it!"

"Fine," Sirius said, rolling his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the bed, "As if I'd of been in on such a lame prank,"

Slightly curious to uncover the mystery surrounding who had closed the bed curtains, James watched as Sirius grasped the drapes and yanked them back.

"What the…?" Sirius said loudly, taking a few steps back in confusion.

There before his and his watching room mates' eyes lay a sleeping stranger.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" James asked, bounding over to the bed, "Wake him up!"

"There's no need," The stranger replied, "I'm awake,"

"Well, what are you doing in our dorm?" James demanded.

"Sleeping," The stranger replied, with a sigh as he pushed himself up, "Henry McNally, I'm the new guy and you're new room mate,"

Henry McNally, Sirius decided right there was not someone he would be getting along with. Obviously he was there age, but he looked quite a lot older. He was well built, possibly a Quidditch player and handsome in a groomed way with deep brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and his chestnut hair fell gracefully to frame his face.

"Henry!" Alyssa's cheery voice announced, awakening Sirius from his thoughts as she stood up next to the bed, "I had no idea you were in this dorm!"

"You two have met already?" Sirius asked, looking from Alyssa to Henry, "When?"

"This morning silly," Alyssa smiled, looking past Sirius and straight at Henry, "I showed Henry to the tower,"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius demanded, glaring at Henry.

"Tell you what?" Alyssa asked, still smiling, the picture of innocence, "Would you like a report every time I help out a new student?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, realising Alyssa's plan, she had known Henry was in this dorm and wanted to watch their reaction.

"Well, this can't be right," James declared.

"Yeah, they can't just throw a new kid into our dorm," Sirius stated bluntly, still glaring at Henry, "You'll have to go,"

"I don't want any trouble guys," Henry said, his voice soothing and relaxed, "If you like I can try and have another word with Al- Sorry, Professor Dumbledore but I don't think it'll do any good."

"Why?" Sirius demanded, picking up on the fact that Henry had almost referred to the Headmaster by his first name as though he knew him personally, "Did you ask to share with us?"

"Well, I was under the impression when my parents sent me here that I'd have my own dorm," Henry said, "However, Professor Dumbledore said that this was the only available dorm,"

"He's right," Remus said, "There are thirty dorms for each year and up until now there are-"

"Alright Remus," Sirius sighed, shifting his stare at Henry momentarily to Alyssa who was clearly in her element watching the situation, "We don't need the calculations,"

"I'm glad to be here though," Henry smiled, "I mean, I wasn't expecting to have to share but Dumbledore said you were all very nice,"

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, we're the _most _popular kids in the year,"

"So you should be counting yourself lucky to be here," James smirked, "Although I doubt you're stay will be very long,"

"Well," Henry smiled, clearly understanding that he wasn't welcome, "We'll see,"


	7. Learning More

Sirius was the first to awake in the morning

Sirius was the first to awake in the morning. But instead of his usual morning call to his three best friends, on seeing four occupied beds decided to retreat to the common room.

Sirius barged moodily into the common room, storming over to 'his' chair and throwing himself down into it. He was re-running the events of the previous night and was not happy about them. As such, he was in no mood for anyone with the exception of a few people and was quite content to stare into the fire with his thoughts.

"Aww," Came the voice of Olivia Wyatt from behind him, annoying Sirius immediately for she was someone he was _not _in the mood for, "Has the baby spat his dummy out of the pram?"

"Have you not got anything better to do?" Sirius snapped, "Like throwing yourself into the Black Lake?"

"Nope," Liv grinned, walking across the room and sitting on the empty sofa, apparently with no concern that she was in no way Sirius' consideration of cool enough to do so, "So you've got a new room mate huh?"

"It's not a permanent fixture I assure you," Sirius grumbled, "We'll easily have him out of the school,"

"Not quite so easily actually," Liv smirked.

"What?" Sirius spat, rolling his eyes, "Why do you always have to speak in riddles?"

"I don't," Liv scoffed, "Most people have brains and can understand me,"

"I don't care at your rubbish little attempts to wind me up," Sirius snapped, "I don't even think you know anything,"

"Oh well, that's a shame," Liv shrugged, examining her nails, "I was _going _to tell you, but if you don't want to know…"

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, watching Liv who was engrossed with her nails.

"For Merlin's Sake," He muttered to himself, "Come on then? Who is he?"

"Who's who?" Liv asked, the wicked smile across her face making it clear she was enjoying her moment of power over him.

"The guy," Sirius said, calmly.

"Which guy?" Liv asked, her smile breaking into a grin.

"The guy!" Sirius said, his voice momentarily breaking in anger before he calmed it so she would continue.

"Sirius," Liv said, looking at him like he was stupid, "I didn't ask you to repeat it, I asked you _who _you were talking about?"

"Oh for crying out loud just-" Sirius snapped, "Just forget it,"

"You know, I don't think I will," Liv said, pulling her feet up beside her and waving off Sirius' upcoming retort, "The person you are talking about is Henry McNally, he was home schooled until this year,"

"Ha!" Sirius scoffed, "So he's just a mummy's boy? Alyssa thought he was a Prince or something!"

"Well, I'm not quite sure," Liv continued, "He's not a Prince, I've read about all the royals and there are no McNally's in the Royal family. However I do think he's from quite an important family."

"Well I've never heard of the McNallys,"

"Of course youhaven't, not many wizards or witches will of," Liv said, "The family is important in the muggle world."

"What?" Sirius asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "What for?"

"Well, they're not so much important," Liv corrected herself, "Just reasonably well known, his father, who's a Wizard but deals mostly in the muggle world, owns a lot of land and they host some music festival on parts, his sisters a bit of a socialite as well,"

"McNally?" Sirius pondered, "As in Eva McNally?"

"Yeah, that's her," Liv confirmed, "Eva McNally, that's his sister,"

"Blimey," Sirius said, "But she _is _a muggle isn't she?"

"Yeah, well, she's a squib," Liv confirmed, "How did you know that?"

"Oh, I, well, I have a picture of her from a magazine on my bedroom wall," Sirius said, a remote trace of embarrassment about his words, "At home,"

"I was almost shocked," Liv said, "For a moment I thought you were going to say you were interested in the muggle world,"

"I am!" Sirius replied, touchy on people type casting him with the rest of his family as a muggle hater.

"You're interested in the muggle world if it involves girls in their underwear," Liv scoffed, "But then, you're the shallow type, waste of space who is interested in any girl-"

"I'm not interested in you!" Sirius retorted, repulsed.

"-Any girl without a brain," Liv said, suddenly smiling vacantly, her eyes glazed over as she flipped back her hair over her shoulder and spoke in high pitched tones, "As long as they just smile and don't stand up to you rubbish!"

"Whatever," Sirius shrugged, slightly surprised she had lowered her argument to imitations, "Just 'cause you're jealous,"

"Jealous of your following?" Liv shrieked in laughter, "I don't think so!"

"You clearly are,"

"I'm clearly not but you are quite clearly an egotistic pig that assumes every female is," Liv said, "You know, I'm really looking forward to Henry McNally knocking you off the pedestal you think you're right up there on."

Sirius shook his head and twisted his face at Liv before turing away, proceeding to ignore her. With a victorious smile at getting the last word, Liv made herself comfortable, watching the stairs descending the boys dorm, of which Henry would ascend, awaiting the show.


	8. Chapter 8

After a half hour spent ignoring the only other person in the common room, Sirius felt a relief when at last Remus and Peter descended the stairs and joined him

After a half hour spent ignoring the only other person in the common room, Sirius felt a relief when at last Remus and Peter descended the stairs and joined him.

"Good Morning," Remus said, cheerfully, addressing both Sirius and Liv.

"Good Morning," Liv replied, with a wide smile. Clearly, Sirius assumed still smug from thinking she'd won their argument.

"What's good about it?" Sirius snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning," Liv said, to which Remus smiled and Peter chuckled to himself, unsure as to how he was supposed to respond.

"Oh shut up Wyatt," Sirius ordered, "Why are you still here?"

"Come on guys," Remus said, trying to prevent an argument.

"She's been sat there for the past half hour," Sirius explained, "And I'm sick of her,"

"I am here you know!" Liv snapped, narrowing her eyebrows at Sirius "And, I'm waiting!"

"Waiting for what?" Sirius demanded.

"For Remus," Liv said, with a shrug, "And for your dethroning."

"You had better stop speaking in those stupid riddles and-" Sirius began.

"Please, don't argue," Remus pleaded and apparently both Sirius and Liv held enough respect for Remus to begrudgingly look away from each other in disgust and stop arguing.

"Thank you," Remus said, graciously, nodding to both of them, "How come you're down here Sirius anyway?"

"I didn't want to see that stupid McNally," Sirius said, to which Liv opened her mouth but swiftly closed it again after a glance from Remus.

"Oh," Remus said, looking slightly awkward, "I see,"

"Where's James?" Sirius asked, "Still asleep?"

"Uh…no," Remus said, setting Liv a look to urge her not to comment as he spoke his next words, "He's with Henry, they're talking Quidditch,"

"He's what!?" Sirius demanded, "What's he _talking _to him for? We're supposed to be getting him out of our dorm! Not welcoming him in!"

"I think…well…I don't think that there is anything anyone can do about him being in there with us," Remus said, "I think he's just trying to make the best out of a bad situation,"

"Make the best?" Sirius asked in disbelief, "_We_ don't make the best, we get the best!"

"But if there are no other alternatives, which, in this case there aren't, there isn't anything we can do," Remus reasoned.

"Besides, Henry isn't too bad," Peter chimed in.

As soon as Peter had spoken he knew it had been a mistake. Sirius turned on him immediately, his eyes narrowed.

"Not too bad?" Sirius asked, "Well, why don't you just go on up there and tell him everything eh?"

"I don't think-" Peter began, having not realised Sirius had been speaking rhetorically.

"Get a brain Peter!" Sirius snapped, "There is no way that this can work out, I mean Remus, you know that-"

"What can't work out?" Liv asked, her curiosity overtaking her will to not speak to Sirius.

"Stay out of this," Sirius said, turning now on her, "Seriously, why are you here? You're really not welcome. Is your life so sad that you actually have nothing better to do than follow us around pretending you're involved and nebbing into everything? Why don't you just do us all a favour and jump off the astronomy tower?"

For a moment, Liv looked as though she was going to cry. But no sooner than the expression had arrived on her face it was gone. Without a word, she stood up and left the group of chairs, retreating to a dark corner of the common room alone.

"What?" Sirius asked, as she departed, looking dumbstruck as to why Remus was looking at him with disappointment.

"Nothing," Remus sighed, "Nothing,"


	9. The Final Straw

Sirius was still in a foul mood when James bounded down the stairs, jumping the last few and landing on his feet on the carpeted floor of the common room. He strolled over to Sirius, Remus and Peter and threw himself onto the sofa, narrowly avoiding crushing Peter who moved out of the way as though used to this routine.

"Good Morning," James said, cheerfully.

"You so happy because you've had a nice little chat with McNally are you?" Sirius hissed, not bothering to look at James, instead staring moodily into the fire.

"Uh, no actually," James scoffed, "I'm so happy because I saw Lily on the stairs.""And?" Sirius snapped, "What's good about that? You see her, ask her out, she knocks you back, you're not normally this happy about it.""Well, that's not how it went this time," James said, his smile was still fixed in position but he seemed a bit hurt by Sirius's words. "I asked her to Hogsmeade and she said she'd come with me,""And did you pay her to say that?" Sirius spat.

"No." James said, his smile slipping, "I said that it was to discuss prefect stuff,""So you tricked her," Sirius said, "Way to get a date innit?"

James looked at him, if anyone else had of said what he'd just said he'd be duelling them by now. He didn't know what had gotten Sirius in such a bad mood and neither did he want to. He wasn't going to let it spoil his day. "Well, I'm going to go and get some breakfast, anyone want to join me?"

"Yeah," Remus said, apparently keen to get away from the tension, "I'll come,""Me too," Peter squeaked, immediately getting to his feet.

"Sirius?" James asked, as the trio made their way for the exit, "You coming?"

"No," Sirius snapped, "I'm not hungry."

Peter and Remus headed out of the room and James hung back, but only for a moment before turning away and joining the others."Ooh, not going well for you is it?" Liv's voice sounded from the corner. It was like an unwelcome ringing in Sirius's ears and he scowled."Piss off." He barked, his shoulders tense. Liv didn't say anything else and he was glad. Glad to not have to hear her stupid gloating voice. He didn't know where the anger was coming from, but he was fuming and what happened next made things all the worse.

Alyssa walked into the common room with her usual followers; two girls who shared her dorm, Suzie and May. Sirius barely looked up as she walked over and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Hey baby," She smiled, putting a manicured hand onto his shoulder. Suzie and May sat down swiftly after, broad grins across their faces and Sirius knew they were so happy because they were sitting with the most popular kids in the school.

"Hey." He said, moodily.

"Are you ok?" Alyssa asked, taking one of his hands in hers when he didn't offer it to her. "You don't look very happy."

"Well, now that you mention it…" Sirius began, but after taking one look around he saw that there were a few people watching. That was his least favourite thing about going out with Alyssa. At first he loved it. He had always been used to being extremely popular but when he and Alyssa got together they became their years Golden Couple. Every year had one he supposed. Still, it made for difficulties when it came to talking in public. Every one seemed to be watching and listening. "Now that you mention it, I'm fine."

"That's good," Alyssa said, patting his hand, she threw a quick glance at Suzie and May, who would have fallen off their seats if they got any closer to the edge, "I was wanting to talk to you anyway,"

"Oh yeah? What about?" Sirius asked, feeling increasingly aware that most people in the common room were watching and trying his utmost to act as though he weren't in a foul mood.

"Oh, baby, I don't think there's an easy way to say this," Alyssa said, she'd let go of his hand and she was looking into her own before she looked up and took a quick glance around the room and turned back to Sirius, a pained expression on her face, "I think we should take a break."

Sirius felt the anger rise in his chest as he felt the whole room attempt to hide their gasp at the break up of the golden couple. He didn't say anything. He just waited for her to continue, trying to work out how he could swing it towards his way he shrugged his shoulders. He might as well look as though he didn't care.

"It's just…with this party coming up…you know, it's Hugh Knight's from sixth years birthday and he's having that party only a few people are invited and I was kind of hoping that Henry would ask me and obviously if I'm with you then…" Alyssa began, her look of sadness had evaporated and she looked gleeful to be the centre of attention and to be implicating herself with Henry. "But don't worry because you can go with Suzie or May.""McNally?" Sirius demanded, his anger had gotten the better of him, he was furious, this McNally was coming in and trying to take over his school and Alyssa had just humiliated him with the fact. Before he could get another word out however, the person at the root of all the fury strolled into the common room without a care in the world. Sirius had a good mind to walk up to him and tell him exactly what he thought of him but before he could move, what seemed like the entirety of the common room had crowded him and he could see Alyssa over their heads was at the very front. He felt as though he'd been hit in the gut with a two ton bludger. With a heavy sigh he turned around and stormed out of the Common Room with no desire to go back until much, much later.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius had reached the Black Lake from his angered departure from the Common Room faster than he would of thought possible. He was so enraged at his public humiliation that he barely registered the damp grass as he sat down or the fact that he was without a coat in the bitter cold of the December morning. Pulling out fistfuls of grass he wondered if anyone would come after him but with a sinking realisation he remembered his best friends were in the Great Hall, blissfully unaware of his despair. He let the handfuls of uprooted grass fall with the hopes of venting to his friends and released a long sigh. Perhaps it was better he was left alone anyway. His friends would hardly think better of him for feeling so hurt over being dumped. He closed his eyes and exhaled before opening his eyes again and staring out across the dark water.

He couldn't say how long he had been sitting there before he was interrupted but he knew that the voice that spoke to him was so unexpected that he had to turn around and check he had correctly identified it.

"Hi," Olivia Wyatt said, uncharacteristically softly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, he had a good idea why she was here and it wasn't out of the kindness of her heart.  
"Come to gloat have you?" He snapped.

"No," Liv said, shaking her head and shifting her weight awkwardly from foot to foot, "No, actually I've come to apologise."

"You what?" Sirius asked, taken aback.

Liv's eyes were darting from side to side, determined to avoid eye contact with him. She was tying her fingers nervously, apparently thinking carefully about what she was going to say. After a long moment she spoke.

"What I said earlier, I shouldn't have and I'm...I'm sorry," She paused again, her cheeks were scarlet, "I was winding you up, I...I never knew that Alyssa was going to...I meant everyone...in the year, the fake ones, the shallow ones...not...not the ones you're close with, I just thought Henry McNally might make enough of an impact to make you realise...but I didn't think-"

"Alright, don't kill yourself," Sirius spar, not grateful for the reminder about McNally and the events of the morning. He rolled his eyes at her before turning back to stare across the lake again, ignoring her. He was well aware that she continued to stand behind him, feeling awkward, but he didn't care. Why should he? He didn't know why she was even apologising, they weren't friends, and they regarded one another only slightly higher than Sirius regarded Snape and his Slytherin gang.

"So," She spoke quietly and slowly, cautious of him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sirius lied, refusing to give her anything to use against him when she changed back to her usual self.

"You don't look fine," She said.

"Yeah, well I am." He barked.  
"You don't have to be you know," Liv said, her voice sounding more caring than sarcastic, "It's okay to be upset,"

Sirius scoffed and turned around to face her, "Yeah, well thanks for your pearls of wisdom but-"

"My mum died," She said abruptly, "Um, in the Summer holidays and it uh...it messed my dad and brother up but I...I didn't want to make things any worse for them so I just...I kept everything to myself. But that was the worst thing to do because when I came back here I just...I just broke down and by the end of September if I hadn't of talked about it I think I'd have gone over the edge. I talked to Remus, he's the only person I thought I could talk to and helped me...a lot. Anyway, the point is you don't have to always be okay and I think it's better if you just....talk."

Sirius was quiet, turning his attention to the ground as though he has seen a particularly interesting strand of grass. He didn't know how to respond, he was hit by a wave of guilt for having never eased up on teasing Liv at the start of the year. He felt stupid too; stupid that he had let himself get worked up about Alyssa and McNally when other people clearly had bigger worries.

"Listen," Liv said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them, "I'm not telling you this to make you feel awkward or feel bad for me or anything like that,"

She paused and Sirius looked up at her. Her lips were moving silently, her eyebrows furrowed as she deliberated her next words. He was beginning to feel awkward again and was about to start look back at his blade of grass when she spoke.  
"Sometimes it's hard to talk to the people you care about because you're scared that they'll think less of you, well I couldn't think any less of you than I do already so what I'm saying is if you ever want to, you know, talk, you can talk to me, without judgement or worrying I'll tell the whole school," She spoke quickly, hardly pausing to breath, "So, um, do you want to talk?"

Sirius was more than taken aback now, he was utterly shocked. Liv had been the last person he'd expected to offer him support yet here she was and she seemed completely genuine.

"Thanks," He said, trying to keep his tone void of the usual bitterness towards her, "But I'm alright,"

Liv looked unconvinced but didn't press him, "Well, if you change your-"

"It's just McNally," Sirius said, abruptly, he had no idea why he was telling her but who else was there to talk to without feeling stupid.  
"McNally." She repeated, coyly, "Why?"  
"You know why," Sirius said, his eyes narrowed as he felt a harsh sting as he thought back to Liv's words that morning, "He's just walked in here and he's trying to take over my life, everyone's all in love with him and now he's nicked Alyssa,"  
"I don't think that's true," She said, guiltily, "I mean, what I said, I didn't mean it, I didn't know that she was going to..."  
"It's not Alyssa," He admitted, "I was planning to bin her anyway. It's my friends."  
"You've got tons of friends, they're all equally shallow," Liv said, trying her best to contain the bitterness in her voice, "You know the whole crowd will have forgotten about Henry by next week and you'll be top dog again,"  
"I mean my real friends," Sirius said in a low voice, he'd have never doubted his friends loyalty but he was terrified he was going to lose them, "James, Peter and Remus,"  
"Do you think that little of them?" Liv asked.  
"I don't think little of _them_," Sirius said, defensively, "But McNally...He's already made a play for James."

"So what if he does? Potter loves you," Liv said, somewhat flatly, "You know that, you must know _that,"_

Sirius replied with a shrug.

"Oh come off it," She said, "You've never left each others side for more than a day since you met! Pettigrew's never far behind either!"  
"And Remus, "She went on, "Remus never stops talking about you and he's _always _trying to get me to give you a chance, saying you're a good guy really,"  
"He says that?" Sirius asked, he felt as though a weight had been lifted, as though by hearing that his friends would always be there for him had wiped away all of his previous anxieties. He supposed he had always known it really; still it was good to hear it out loud.

"Yes, he does," Liv replied, "They love you, everyone does,"

"Everyone?" Sirius asked, cracking a smirk and raising his eyebrows.

"Your friends," Liv said, "Everyone of your friends which is pretty much the whole year and you know that,"  
"Yeah right Wyatt," Sirius scoffed, "Everyone loves me, _including you,"_

"Well, I can see that you're back to your usual self," She said and she stood up, bringing to his attention that he hadn't noticed her sitting down beside him, "So I'm going to go before you make me want to curse you,"

Sirius laughed as she walked away. She was halfway back to the castle when he got to his feet and chased after her.  
"Hey Wyatt, wait," He called.

She stopped and glanced back enquiringly.  
"Thanks," He said, "For before,"  
She shrugged, "Remus asked me to be nicer to you,"  
"Yeah well," Sirius said, with a small smile, "You're not as bad as I though,"  
Liv shrugged her shoulders, her face expressionless, "See you later,"

With that she turned on her heel and continued walking back to the castle but as she did Sirius was sure he saw her smile...


End file.
